A Light Within the Darkness
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Christy's life takes a surprising turn when she wakes up in Forget Me Not Valley. Add to the fact that she now looks completely different! What's in store for her as she tries to figure out what happened? Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I've been working on this story for a long time with my co-author, Awesome Rapidash. We really like how this is turning out!**

Sunlight streamed through the glass window, shining on a young girl, still asleep on her bed. With a soft moan, she turned over on her side, and opened her eyes. With a gasp, she quickly sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"W.. Where am I?" Christy murmured as she scanned the room. She didn't recognize this place at all. She was in a wooden room, with a colorful rug covering the middle of the floor, a dresser, a mirror and the soft bed that she was sitting on.

The poor girl couldn't help being nervous and scared. How did she get here? The last thing she could clearly remember was waking up back home, and she started her day like she normally did. But, now, she was in a different room. The only thing she could think of that would explain it was that she was kidnapped, and that she was most likely locked in this room, so she couldn't escape. But, that couldn't be right, because if she was captured, she highly doubted that her captors would allow her to sleep on a nice, soft bed.

A knock on the door caught Christy's attention. "Are you awake yet?" called a woman's voice on the other side. "It's almost time for breakfast! Come down as soon as you can!"

Christy was slightly relieved to hear the woman's kind voice, instead of the gruff voice of a man as she was expecting. Maybe she wasn't captured after all, but that didn't explain why she was here. With a small sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, only to discover that something wasn't right about that. Her eyes widened in alarm as she pulled some strands in front of her face and saw that her hair was a silver color, instead of the usual brown.

Quickly, the girl threw the covers off of her body, not paying attention to the clothes she was wearing, slipped out of bed and ran to the mirror. She was even more shocked to see her reflection. Not only was her hair silver, but her eyes were now ice blue, instead of being chocolate brown. She was just as alarmed to see the clothes that she was wearing; a white shirt with small black spots, long purple pants, a nice silver necklace around her neck and a bracelet on her right wrist. She started to shake her head, and the reflection in the mirror did the same thing.

"I don't believe this," Christy murmured as she continued to stare at the image in the mirror. "What happened to me?" The only thing she could think of now was that she was dreaming, so she used her right hand to pinch the skin on her left one. With a cry of pain, she shook her hand back and forth, and she was still in this unfamiliar room. She wasn't dreaming after all.

Slowly, she turned back to the bed, discovering that a pair of black shoes was right beside it. She walked closer, sat down on the mattress, and slipped both of them on her feet. She was surprised to see that they fit her, because she had never seen them before. After making sure that the buckles were secure, she moved toward the front door and opened it. She looked around the hallway nervously, finding a flight of stairs that went downward. With another sigh, she moved toward them, and went down the stairs step by step.

"Good morning!" a woman's voice called to the girl when she saw her coming down to the first floor. "Would you like eggs or pancakes for breakfast?"

Christy looked over at the black haired woman, obviously startled with the kind treatment she was getting. "Oh, um... I would like some eggs, please," she said at last, as she looked into the woman's brown eyes.

"Sure thing!" The woman smiled kindly at the silver haired girl. "How would you like me to make them? Did you have a nice rest? You looked so tired when you arrived last evening."

A puzzled expression crossed Christy's face. "Um, I guess I want scrambled eggs, and I guess I had a nice rest." As she spoke, she titled her head to one side. "But, I really don't remember coming here last night."

"I can believe that," the woman replied, nodding her head. "You seemed so lost when you walked into our Inn last night." She gave the girl another friendly smile, and then she turned toward the kitchen to prepare Christy's meal.

The confused look remained on Christy's face as she moved toward the nearest table and sat down in one of the chairs. "What is going on?" she asked softly, speaking to no one in particular. "How did I end up here? And why do I look like this?"

"Who are you talking to?" a young man's voice questioned curiously beside her.

The girl looked in the direction of the blonde haired young man, a look of surprise on her face. He must have snuck up on her when she wasn't looking.

"Oh, I... I was just talking to myself," the girl answered at last, looking into his nice brown eyes.

"That's silly!" the young man said with a smile. "Say, I love your hair! It's not as nice as mine, of course, but I do like it! I'm Rock. What's your name?"

For the first time since she woke up, a small smile spread across the girl's face. "My name is Christy. It's nice to meet you, Rock."

"Christy, huh? Well, welcome to Forget Me Not Valley." Rock glanced over his shoulder, watching as the woman was coming toward her table carrying a plate. "My mom is the best cook in the valley!"

The woman placed the plate of food in front of the girl's blue eyes. "Please enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you," Christy said politely as she looked at the food in front of her. The plate was covered with a generous portion of scrambled eggs, some sausage links, along with some pieces of white toast with jam and butter. It all smelled so wonderful, which made her feel a lot better. She wasn't a prisoner in this inn, she was a guest.

She continued to smile as she ate every bite of her breakfast. "Thanks again!" she said happily as she ate the last bite. "It was really delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" the woman remarked with a smile of her own. "By the way, my name is Ruby," she introduced as she extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Christy replied, grasping Ruby's outstretched hand. "My name is Christy."

"Please feel free to enjoy the rest of the valley while you're here!"

"I'm sure I will," Christy replied. She figured this would be the point and time where she would pay for the room, and for her breakfast. At this thought, she became nervous again. She started feeling around in her pockets, but from what she could tell, they were both empty.

"Are you missing something?" Rock asked, seeing the silver haired girl checking her pockets.

"Yeah," Christy murmured. She sighed unhappily, and gave an apologetic look toward Rock and Ruby. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I have any money on me." To prove it, she turned her pockets inside out.

Ruby crossed her arms. "That might be a problem," she remarked.

"Why?" asked an unfamiliar girl's voice. "It hasn't been a problem for me."

Christy turned her head to the source of the voice and saw a very pretty redhead with blue eyes. "I've stayed here for free for a little while now," the girl went on. "Are you from around here?"

The silver haired girl shook her head. "No, I'm not."

This caused the other girl to smile slightly. "A fellow traveler, I see. My name is Nami."

"Christy can stay, can't she?" Rock suddenly asked, looking toward his mother. "Maybe she could work around the Inn to pay for her bill."

Ruby thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded her head. "I suppose. Is that okay with you, dear?"

Christy looked back toward Ruby. "Yeah, I guess. I suppose it is my fault, since I came here without money." She lowered her head to think, unaware that Ruby and Rock were close enough to hear her. "I can't remember yesterday at all."

"Are you alright, dear?" Ruby asked. "Perhaps Rock should show you to Dr. Hardy's office."

Christy didn't answer and kept her head down. "Why can't I remember? What happened to me?"

A worried look crossed Ruby's face as she looked over at her son. "Rock, please show Christy to Dr. Hardy's office. I think she may not be feeling well."

"Sure, mom!" the young man said with a nod of his head, reaching for Christy's hand. "Dr. Hardy's office is down the street."

Christy looked up in surprise as Rock grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat. "I'm not sick," she protested as Rock led her out of the Inn. "It's just, I don't remember yesterday and..."

"Don't worry," Rock said in a reassuring voice. "Dr. Hardy can help you. Maybe you just bumped your head last night."

Realizing that she wasn't given a choice, Christy stopped protesting, and allowed herself to be brought outside. It was a nice sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky, and there was a slight breeze. As they walked, Christy felt the back of her head with her free hand, but she didn't feel a bump.

It didn't take long to reach the office, although the silver haired girl had to decline Rock's offer to carry her. The young man knocked on the door, and not long later, the door was opened. "Hey, Doc! This is Christy and she is staying at the Inn. Mom thinks she's not feeling well, and she says she can't remember what happened yesterday."

Christy almost cringed in fear when she saw Dr. Hardy. He looked a little scary, until she noticed that he was wearing Bermuda shorts and flip-flops. "Please come inside," the doctor said as he moved to the side, allowing the girl to enter. "I'll send her back to the Inn once we're done."

Rock smiled and tossed his blonde hair back. "Okay, Doc! See you later!" he waved as he headed down the road.

Dr. Hardy closed the door and glanced over at the girl. "So, Christy was it? Tell me what the problem is."

Christy stood there for a little while. She was a bit unsure what she should tell him, because she knew she couldn't tell him all of her problems. He wouldn't believe her anyway. "Well, the thing is, I don't know why I was at the Inn this morning. I can't remember yesterday at all. It's all... one big blur in my mind."

"Hm, I see." The doctor motioned his hand toward a nearby table. "Please, have a seat. Do you feel any pain, confusion, or sickness in your stomach?"

Christy did as the doctor ordered as she answered his question. "I am a little confused, but other than that, I'm fine."

It took ten whole minutes for Dr. Hardy to examine the patient. "Well, I see no trauma. Perhaps with rest, your lost memories will be restored. I recommend that you return to the Inn and try to take it easy."

"Okay," Christy said with a nod of her head as she slipped off the table.

"If you continue to feel confused, or if your condition worsens, please return for another examination."

The silver haired girl smiled a little. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

Night started to fall over the valley. As the doctor instructed, Christy spent her day at the Inn and tried to relax. However, she found that was very difficult. Her mind was swirling with questions that she didn't have an answer to. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to shove them away.

Now, however, Rock was leading Christy to the Blue Bar. The girl only went with him because she was hoping that she would be able to relax better, although, she wasn't very thirsty at the moment.

With a smile, Rock opened the door for Christy, allowing the girl to enter first. The two walked over to a table and sat down across from each other. Not long after they did, a nice looking blonde haired girl with green eyes walked over to them.

"Hi Rock!" she said cheerfully, before looking toward the silver haired girl wryly. "And you are?"

Christy tried not to look nervous as she introduced herself to the other girl. She had this feeling that the girl didn't like her at first glance.

"What would you like to drink?" the barmaid asked.

"I'm not really thirsty," Christy remarked.

"Well, we have a one drink minimum here! You can't just sit around for free after all!"

The blue eyed girl quickly held up her hands. "Okay, okay!" She looked toward a menu that was on the table. "I'll have some Moo Moo Milk, then."

"Fine." The blonde haired girl looked back at Rock and smiled sweetly. "Stone oil for you, sweetie?"

"Yep, thanks Muffy!" Rock said with a grin. As Muffy walked off, he turned his attention to the silver haired girl and saw the expression on her face. "Don't mind Muffy," he said with a reassuring smile. "It's her time of the month, and she sometimes gets angry easily."

Christy calmed down a little when she heard that. She knew the feeling all too well. As the two sat there, Rock tired to have a conversation with her. He wanted to know how long she was planning on staying in the valley, and what her plans were. She couldn't really answer the young man, and found that the questions were still on her mind. Even when their drinks arrived, Christy found that she couldn't really enjoy herself.

"You need to loosen up more," Rock remarked as a soft song began to play. "Would you like to dance?"

"D... dance?!" Christy repeated in surprise.

"Yeah!" Rock got to his feet, walked over to Christy and grabbed her hand. "Come on, it will be a blast!"

A look of uncertainty filled Christy's ice blue eyes as the girl was pulled from her seat once again. "But, I'm not a good dancer..."

Rock laughed as he started to dance with the girl. "Don't worry about it, because I am!"

The dance lasted for a few minutes. Christy was still nervous, because she was afraid she would stomp on Rock's feet, but that didn't happen. Well, at least doing this gave her something different to worry about.

"Do you want to head back to the Inn?" Rock asked after a while. "You look tired."

The girl nodded slowly. "Yeah. Umm.. Rock, this was your treat, right? Because, like I said earlier, I don't have any money."

"Of course it is!" Rock remarked with a huge smile on his face. "It would be rude for a girl to have to pay when she's on a date!"

A look of surprise filled Christy's ice blue eyes as she pulled away from Rock. "A date?!" She shook her head and turned her gaze away from him. "I don't believe this."

"Did I say something wrong?" the young man questioned, feeling confused.

With a sigh, Christy turned her head back at Rock. "You barely even know me. And, I didn't think it was supposed to be a date."

"I'm sorry, Christy," the young man apologized slowly. "It's just that, Well, I'm used to being able to date any girl I meet."

"I'm not that type of a girl, Rock," the silver haired girl remarked as the two exited the bar.

* * *

Christy tossed and turned on her bed. The questions returned a little while ago, making it difficult for the young girl to the sleep. With a sigh, she slipped out of bed and headed downstairs.

"What's the matter, dear?" Ruby questioned, seeing the girl sit down at the nearest table. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

The silver haired girl looked toward Ruby and nodded her head. Like with Dr. Hardy, she knew she couldn't tell the woman all of her problems. She had a feeling that she wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Perhaps a nice mug of warm milk or hot chocolate will help," the woman offered. "Shall I make you one?"

A small smile appeared on Christy's face. "Sure. I'll have the hot chocolate."

Ruby smiled and headed toward the kitchen. "Why don't you go to your room and I'll bring it up to you?"

Christy nodded in agreement as she slowly walked up the stairs heading back to her room. She still didn't know what was going on, but she felt welcome here, at least for the most part. She wasn't too sure about Muffy yet.

She still didn't know what happened that day, but she decided she shouldn't worry about it right now. Maybe the answers would come with time. For now, all she could do was live here in the valley and work at the Inn to pay off her bill until she knew how to get back home.

But little did she know what awaited her in the days to come. It would all begin tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to timoton and Momo-chan12 for their nice reviews of the last chapter. We worked really hard on this chapter and hope everyone likes it too! **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

The day started out nice with only a couple of fluffy little clouds in the bright blue sky overhead. Christy sat at the edge of the Goddess Pond, sighing happily. The silver haired girl was glad that Nami told her about this place. The sounds of the chirping birds and the water gently lapping against the shoreline was very soothing and relaxing, which helped her forget about the many questions that still plagued her mind.

The girl smiled a little as she looked at the freshly washed turnip in her hands. Before she left the Inn, Nami had suggested that she should come with an offering for the Harvest Goddess. She figured that it must be a tradition in the valley to throw something into the pond, so she didn't question it. Instead she asked what could be used as an offering.

Christy rose to her feet and turned to the pond. At first she felt a little silly, but she figured that since she was here she should give the Goddess her offering. After that, she figured that she'd head back to the Inn. She continued to grin as she tossed the vegetable into the middle of the pond.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bluish green light, which caused Christy to gasp. She backed up a couple of steps, and raised her hands to her face to shield her eyes. After an instant, the light finally faded, and when the silver haired girl lowered her hands, she was surprised to see a beautiful woman wearing a flowing green dress floating directly above the center of the pond.

"Tada! Here I am!" The woman said happily. She turned to Christy, holding the turnip lovingly in her hands. "Thank you so much for the offering! Are you a spiritual person?"

Christy was so shocked, she couldn't even answer. She didn't really think that the Harvest Goddess was real! For the moment all she could do was stand there and stare at the beautiful woman before her with wide eyes.

The Harvest Goddess gave the stunned girl a soft smile. "Come, my child," she said gently. "There is no need to fear me."

"I... I'm not afraid," Christy replied, trying to soften her expression. "I'm just shocked."

The goddess continued to smile at the young girl. "Please approach my pond." She giggled a little bit as she beckoned the girl closer with her left hand. "Do not fear, I will not pull you in! I merely wish to see into your eyes, that's all."

Christy nodded, feeling herself relaxing a little bit. She didn't see any harm in it, as long as the Harvest Goddess was true to her word. She walked toward the edge of the pond, allowing the woman to gaze deeply into her ice blue eyes.

"Ah, I see much confusion and fear of the unknown. I do not, however, see the reason for this." The goddess pulled away a little bit. "Does something trouble you?"

Christy was silent for a little while. At first, she didn't know if she should tell the Harvest Goddess about her problems. And yet, she wanted to tell someone everything that bothered her. Finally, she nodded slowly. "Yes, the other day, something happened that I don't quite remember. Actually, I don't remember really remember the whole day clearly. The only thing that I clearly remember was that I woke up at home and I started my day as normal." The girl paused briefly as a thoughtful look filled her eyes. "Something happened after that, but I don't know exactly what. The next thing I know, I wake up in the Inn of this valley, which is very far away from my home. And, I discovered that I look like this too. I don't know what's going on."

"I see," the goddess murmured. "I'm afraid, at the moment, I can't tell you anything. I suggest that you try to get adjusted to your new life here." A small smile suddenly crossed the woman's face. "You may also want to visit the farmer here in the valley. He may be able to help you. Good luck!"

Christy watched as the Harvest Goddess vanished in front of her. For a moment, she considered going to the farm as the goddess had suggested. Problem was, she didn't know the way. For a brief moment Christy considered calling the goddess back in order to ask her, but she decided against it. Christy sighed and began her walk back to the Inn. Once she was back there she could as for directions.

* * *

Ruby happily provided Christy with the directions to the farm, situated on the opposite end of the valley. With a smile on her face the silver haired girl set out along the red cobblestone path towards Rose Farm. 

The sun was beginning to set over the valley and pink and orange hues washed through the darkening sky. It was a very beautiful sight to behold, causing the silver haired girl to stop walking and gaze at the sky for a little while. She stared for a couple of minutes before she finally continued down the path to the farm.

Slowly, the girl passed through the front gates, and looked around the farm. It looked pretty big, but she could tell that it needed a lot of work. She could see a few fields of crops, and some patches of grass, but there were still a few weeds, stumps and rocks around. She had heard from Rock that Sora, the farmer, had been here for about a year. She could see that he must have worked hard to get to where he did, but there were still some things that needed to be done.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?"

The voice of a young man startled the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a nice looking boy standing in front of her. He had short brown hair that could be seen coming out of his blue cap, and deep brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for the farmer, Sora."

The young man smiled at the girl standing before him. "Well, you just found him!"

Christy managed a small smile of her own. "I see. My name is Christy and I'm sort of new around here."

"I know the feeling," Sora remarked with a nod of his head. "I came here a little over a year ago. It seems my grandpa couldn't keep the farm going in his final years."

"Seems that way," the silver haired girl replied. As she stood there, she couldn't help thinking that Sora had a purpose to be here. She could tell that he was going to work hard, to try and make the farm a success.

"Is there something bothering you, Christy?" the farmer asked, noticing the sad look on the girl's face.

The young girl sighed a little bit. "I was just thinking that you have a reason for being here, but I don't."

A confused look crossed the young man's face. "You don't have a reason to be here? My grandpa used to tell me that everyone has a reason for being where they are." He was about to ask when he saw the look in Christy's blue eyes. Something told him that he shouldn't press her further.

"Say, I know we just met and all, but would you like to go to the Blue Bar with me?" Sora offered with a kind smile. "You look like you need to relax a little."

Christy nodded a little. "Sure, I don't mind." She didn't have anywhere else to go, besides returning to the Inn, and she would like a little something to keep her mind off of her troubles. She was pretty sure Sora was nothing like Rock. He only offered as a friendly gesture, instead of making it a secret date.

"Great! Just give me a moment to wash up and then we can go!"

The silver haired girl said nothing as the farmer headed into his house. The moment he was out of sight, she sighed. As she stood there, she couldn't help wondering what happened that day. And, she was beginning to worry about her friends and family back home. It hadn't happened that long ago, and already she missed everyone back there terribly.

The walk to the bar was silent. Sora walked next to the pretty girl beside him, wondering what she'd had meant by saying that she didn't have a propose for being there. They arrive at the bar 10 minutes later and Sora held the door open for Christy. They moved over to a table and sat down across from each other.

"So what can I get for you two tonight?" the bar's bubbly hostess asked curiously.

"I'll have Stone Oil," Sora replied almost without thinking.

"I'd like some Moo Moo Milk please," Christy said plainly.

Muffy nodded and headed back to the bar to get their drinks. She returned a few minutes later and placed the glasses on the table in front of them. "Please enjoy yourselves," she chirped before walking away.

"So, what do you plan on doing while you're here in the valley?" Sora inquired to the girl sitting across from him.

The silver haired girl took a sip of her Moo Moo Milk. "Well, I haven't really decided just yet." she confessed. "Right now, I'm going to stay at the Inn, and since I don't have any money, I worked out a deal with Ruby. I'll be helping by doing work to cover my bill." Christy paused and sighed softly. "Even though I don't know how I got there, I figured that I should help out, so I can pay for my bill."

Sora was a little puzzled by Christy's comment. _"How was it that she didn't know how she arrived at the Inn?"_ He pondered curiously. But, after looking at the troubled expression on Christy's face, he decided that it was better if he didn't ask what she meant.

"I see. Well, having no money does make things difficult." A grin suddenly spread across his face as he was hit with an idea. "If you're interested, I could use some help on my farm."

"I don't think I'm cut out for farm work," Christy said slowly, sounding unsure.

"That makes two of us!" Sora replied with a laugh. "Before I came here, I was studying computer programming at the University. Until I came here I'd never really done a lot of hard work either. Anyway, it's an open offer. If you change your mind, just let me know."

The silver haired girl was about to nod her head, but something stopped her. Standing right behind Sora was a tall man with jet black hair. Seeing this man caused her to gasp in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, giving the girl a look of concern.

Christy lowered her head to look at the farmer. "Th... that man. I... I know him."

Sora glanced over his shoulder and then looked around the whole bar. "What man? Marlin? Griffin? They are the only other guys here."

"Not them," Christy said quickly, shaking her head. "There was a man I met the other day. I didn't even remember that until now." She looked up for a moment and then frowned. "He was here a second ago."

Sora glanced behind him, but the only man there was Marlin. He turned his attention back to the girl. "Was he a friend of yours? Maybe he's looking for you?"

"I don't think so," the silver haired girl replied. As she closed her eyes, she could see this man as if he was standing right in front of her. The unnerving way his piercing yellow eyes glared at her menacingly alongside the smirk that was clearly visible on his face.

Christy rose from her chair. "I should probably be going," she said slowly. She didn't really want to leave quite yet, but something told her that she should.

"Well, okay," Sora said as he stood as well. "Would you like me to walk you back to the Inn?"

"No, thank you," Christy quickly declined. "I'll see you later, Sora." Without waiting for the farmer to say goodbye, the silver haired girl turned and walked outside.

* * *

The girl looked up toward the night sky as she turned to walk toward the Inn. Her thoughts continued to drift back to that man and the day that she couldn't remember clearly. This whole thing was beginning to make her nervous, as well as a bit paranoid. Every now and then, she would stop moving and then she would peek over her shoulder. 

As she continued to move forward, she was unaware that someone was watching her, waiting for the right moment to appear in front of the girl.

Christy finally stopped walking and sighed. She still couldn't remember and it was beginning to drive her crazy. She was about to take another step forward when a familiar looking man stepped out of the bushes and stood directly in front of her.

The girl gasped and backed up a couple of steps. "I... It's you! You're the man I saw at the bar! Who... who are you?!"

"My name is unimportant to you," the man answered as he gazed at the horrified girl standing there. "However, you, as a person, are very important to me!"

As she took one more step backward, something seemed to click in her head. "W... wait a second. It was you! You were the one who took me away from home and changed me to this form!"

"You are correct," the man agreed with a nod of his head. "Now, come with me." He took a couple of steps toward her, and started to reach for her arm.

The silver haired girl continued to back up, in the opposite direction of the Inn. "No! I won't go with you!"

An angry look crossed the man's face as he continued to advance on her. "Do not resist!"

Christy continued to back up without out a word, but because she kept her eyes on the man in front of her, she couldn't see where she was going. The back of her left foot connected with something on the ground, causing her to fall backwards with a startled cry. She moaned a little, and tried to push herself back to her feet when she felt a strong hand grabbing her right arm.

"No!" she cried as the man forced her roughly to her feet. Her eyes were wild with fear as she tried to squirm out of the man's grasp.

The man tightened his grip on the girl's arm. "Do not fight, and come with me now!"

Christy shook her head frantically, and continued to struggle as hard as she could. As a result, the man twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I told you to stop resisting! If you continue to fight, I'll break your arm!"

Something told Christy that she should stop struggling. This man was so strong; she could tell that he meant his words toward her. She really didn't want to go with him, but she knew that she wasn't being given a choice.

The man relaxed his grip as he started to push the girl in front of him. "I'm glad you finally decided to cooperate with me."

As the silver haired girl was forced to walk forward, she noticed that the man wasn't holding her as tightly as before. Maybe, if she waited long enough, she might be able to slip free.

"Just a little further," the man murmured as he continued to push the girl toward a forest on the other side of the valley.

The man relaxed his grip a little more. Christy decided to take a chance and pulled as hard as she could. Although the man noticed and tried to tighten his hold on her arm, she slipped out of his grasp. "Hey! Come back here!"

"No way!" Christy shouted as she started to run as fast as she could. She was still heading toward the forest, but at least she was getting further away from this man!

After a little while, the silver haired girl slowed down as a look of confusion filled her face. "Huh? What is this?" She thought she could feel something pulling her towards the depths of the forest. The feeling within her was small at first, but as she followed the mysterious pull, the feeling inside of her grew stronger and stronger.

It didn't take her long to find the source of the pull. On one of the trees in the forest, a beautiful golden locket could be seen hanging off of one of the branches. There was a red gem in the in the center of the locket and it was attached to a lovely golden chain.

Slowly, Christy removed the locket and started to walk out of the forest. She found herself staring at the thing. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. But, she couldn't understand why it was hanging on a tree branch in the woods. And, there was something else as well. The power that she could feel coming off of this little item, as well as the locket itself, it all felt familiar somehow.

"I see you've found what I've been looking for," a familiar voice remarked, making the girl look up in alarm. The girl was surprised to discover that the man was standing a few feet in front of her. He extended his hand toward her. "Please, give it to me, now!"

Christy found herself curling her fingers around the locket. "You want this locket? Why would you be looking for something like this?"

"The reason is not important to you."

Christy didn't look too convinced. "Why should I give it you?"

The tall man started walking toward the girl. "Because, if you do not, I will simply take it by force! Now, give it to me!"

Christy shook her head. "No! I won't!"

"Yes, you will!" The man reached for Christy's clenched hand.

The silver haired girl gasped in alarm as the man grabbed her hand, and attempted to pry her fingers off of the locket. She struggled with all of her might, trying to keep the piece of jewelry out of the man's hands.

"Stop this before you damage it!" the man ordered.

"What's so important about it?!" Christy yelled, trying to keep her fingers wrapped as tightly as she could around the item.

"You could never hope to understand the power that is contained within that jewel!" A small smirk suddenly crossed the man's face as the girl's fingers started to uncurl. "I will take this from you, so do not try and stop me!"

Despite his words, Christy tried to keep her hold on the locket, but she was failing badly. She struggled to put her fingers back around the locket, but her fingers hurt from clutching the piece of jewelry, as well as the man forcing them to uncurl. Abruptly he twisted her hand sideways, while placing his own hand underneath hers. The locket slipped through Christy's fingers, and landed in the man's outstretched palm.

"Yes!" The man laughed as he held the locket above his head, which was out of the girl's reach. "I have the first tool that I need to achieve my goal!"

"The first tool?" Christy repeated as she attempted to jump up and grab the locket. "You mean there are more?!"

"That's correct! And you, my dear, will find them for me! In the end, I will achieve my ultimate plan!"

"Me?!" Christy repeated in alarm. "There is no way I am going to help you!"

The man laughed harshly as he backed up a couple of steps and slipped the locket into his pocket. "You will help me, like it or not! There is nothing you can do to prevent that."

"I said I won't!" Christy yelled. "Why don't you find them yourself?"

"The reason I can't find them is because I lack a power that you possess," the man explained. "It's a power that is yours and yours alone. Along with this power comes with the ability to detect the magical power within the objects that I seek. You have the Cute Guy Beam."

"Cute Guy Beam?" the silver haired girl repeated, startled by the man's words. "What are you talking about? I don't have that power!"

"You do indeed," he informed her. "You just haven't realized it yet."

Christy shook her head slowly, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Power or no power, I'm not helping you!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"What makes you think that I will?!"

"If you ever hope to return, you will," the man remarked, giving the girl a cruel smile.

She knew exactly what the man was trying to tell her. Obviously, if she did what he told her, he would allow her to go back to where she came from. But, somehow, it didn't feel worth it. "Still, I won't do it!"

"You will," the man said as he turned around and started to walk off. "Trust me, you will."

Christy was about to call out to the man, but she stopped herself. She had a feeling that he wouldn't return. As she stood there for a moment, she felt a small memory creeping through the cracks. She could hear her voice, completely terrified, asking who the man was, and telling him to let her go. Although she didn't hear the whole answer, she could hear the man introduce himself, and she knew it was the same man that forced her to hand over the locket.

"Drazil," she murmured. "That's his name." For a moment, she stood there, then ignoring the pain that she felt in her arm, her hand and her fingers, she turned toward the Inn and started to head back that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harvest Moon series, and my co-author, Awesome Rapidash, doesn't either. We also don't own Lucia's Song from Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Story Complete.

Christy walked beneath the beautiful night sky, but the questions that continued to swirl in her mind made it impossible to enjoy it. What was this Cute Guy Beam that Drazil said she had? And, what was his ultimate plan?

The silver haired girl shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to help him." She started to walk off when two voices caught her attention.

She glanced over to her right and noticed Rock, walking next to a girl that had light brown hair and very pretty brown eyes. The girl smiled at Rock. "Rock, will you be able to see me tomorrow?"

"Sure I will Lumina!" Rock said with a smile and a nod of his head. "I'll come right after breakfast!"

"What about your chores?" Lumina questioned.

"I'll take care of that," Rock replied, giving the other girl a big grin. "Don't worry!"

Christy tilted her head to the side, but decided it was better not to ask. Without a word, she started walking back to the Inner Inn, hoping that a little sleep would ease her mind.

* * *

Christy smiled a little bit as she ate the scrambled eggs that Ruby prepared for her. When the lady said that she was making eggs today, the silver haired girl remembered the scrambled eggs she had before, and asked Ruby to make them that way for her.

As she finished her meal, a small frown crossed her face. Although she hoped that a good night's sleep would help her, it hadn't. She could still remember that night very clearly. How Drazil came right up to her, grabbed her, and how she located that beautiful locket.

"Excuse me, Christy. May I sit here?"

Christy looked up, a little startled, to see Rock standing next to her. "Sure," she said with a nod of her head, and moved over one seat. As Rock took the seat that she had been sitting in, the silver haired girl noticed that the young man's hands were behind his back.

"Um, Christy," he started to say, sounding a little nervous. "About the other night... I'm really sorry about that." As if to prove his point, he pulled his arms from behind his back, revealing several Moondrop flowers and he handed them over to her.

The blue eyed girl gasped in surprise when she saw all those flowers. She had never seen flowers like these before, but they were really nice, and she loved flowers. "Oh, thank you, Rock. I guess its okay."

For a moment, Christy paused, wondering why Rock was apologizing for the other day. He could have done that yesterday, but yet he hadn't. Maybe he was warming her up, to really ask her on a date this time, and to not make it a secret. But, as she sat there, and continued to think about it, she realized the real reason he was giving these flowers to her.

"Your apology isn't all you came for, is it?"

A confused look crossed the young man's face. "Um, what do you mean?"

With a small sigh, Christy placed the pretty flowers to the side and looked toward the blonde haired boy. "You're trying to soften me up, aren't you? So I'll do your chores for you."

"But... Why would I do that?" Rock asked, looking shocked.

"It's because you want to go see Lumina." Noticing that Rock was still startled, wondering how she knew, she replied, "I heard you talking to her last night, and you said your chores would be taken care of. You must have planned to dump your chores on me from the start."

"But, I... I have to go see Lumina," Rock stuttered. "I promised her!"

A stern look filled Christy's ice blue eyes as she stood up. "You don't have to see her right away. I'm sure she'll understand that you have to do your chores first!"

"But, you can do my chores as a way of paying off your bill. I really need to see Lumina!"

Christy almost growled at the young man in front of her, but she managed to stop herself before she could. "Look, I don't mind helping if it pays my bill, but as the chores are yours, you have to help me!"

"Please, Christy," Rock begged, reaching for the girl's hand. "Can't you do it just this one time, for me?"

The silver haired girl quickly pulled her hand away from Rock's grasp. "I'm serious, Rock. It won't take as long if we both do it."

"Are you sure you won't help me?" the young man asked, batting his eyes. "Lumina is waiting for me right now!"

An angry look finally filled Christy's eyes as Rock got up and started to walk off. "Stop right there, Rock! I'll only do it if you help me, too!"

Rock stopped to look over his shoulder. "Sorry, I can't help! Like I said, Lumina is waiting! Thanks, Christy!"

Christy growled and raised her right hand, without realizing what she was doing. Rock had started to leave again. "I said to stop, Rock! Cute Guy Beam!"

What happened next startled them both. Christy was surprised to feel the energy flowing through her right hand, and a beam of red light shot out of her palm. Rock, however, was in for a different surprise.

"What's this?" Rock gasped in alarm as he felt his body freezing in place. "I... I can't move! What have you done to me?!"

"Wha? Huh?!" Christy moved over toward Rock and walked around so she could see his face. The moment she saw his frightened expression, she started feeling guilty. "I... I'm so sorry, Rock! You made me so mad and without thinking, I..." For a brief moment, she paused as she realized that what Drazil told her last night was true. She really did have the Cute Guy Beam. But, that didn't help the way that she was beginning to feel right now.

"What have you done to me?" Rock repeated, looking really scared. "I can't move at all!"

"I don't know!" Christy cried, shaking her head. "I've never done this before!"

"Then try something!" the young man begged, looking like he might cry. "I hate this and Lumina is waiting for me!"

The silver haired girl sighed apologetically and nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll try." She stood there for a little while, trying to find a way to help the poor boy in front of her. After a while, only one thing came to mind, and she didn't think it would work. But, since she couldn't think of anything else, she decided to try it anyway. She waved her right hand, which for some reason, must have reversed the effects, because Rock fell to his knees.

"That was so weird!" Rock pushed himself back to his feet. He gave one last look to Christy before he ran off.

At this point, Christy felt absolutely terrible. Why did she have to let her temper get the better of her? She didn't want Rock to hate her! In fact, he was probably scared of her now! With a small sigh, she started to pick up all of the leftover plates and brought them to the kitchen.

Ruby was a bit confused over why Christy was doing Rock's chores, but the silver haired girl didn't respond. It didn't take long for her to feel the regret rising in her chest. After she was done, she ran toward her room, closing the door behind her and jumped onto her bed, crying heavily.

Although Ruby tried asking her what was wrong several times, the woman didn't get a response. She just felt horrible. She wanted to be Rock's friend, and now it felt like she blew it. Because she let her anger get the better of her, the blonde haired boy would probably never want to speak with her again. She didn't think that he would ever forgive her.

After a while, Sora must have overheard how sad she was, because eventually he started to check up on her too. Like Ruby, the farmer wasn't getting an answer. However, he did manage to overhear one thing. Over her sobs, he could hear the name "Rock" being said. He realized that Rock may know what was bothering Christy, and went to go ask him.

* * *

A long time passed, and Christy didn't know what time it was. At this point, she didn't really care. Her face was streaked with her tears, her eyes were red and puffy, and her pillow was wet. She had cried so hard that no more tears would come out. She still felt terrible, and figured that even if she apologized now, she would never be forgiven.

Someone knocked on the door, causing the girl to look up. "Christy, can I talk to you?"

"No," Christy called back, knowing who was on the other side. "Please go away, Sora!"

The door was pushed open, and the farmer came inside. "No, I'm worried about you, Christy! Besides, I went to go see Rock. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant about a beam, but he just wanted to see Lumina. He was a little shaken up, but he appeared fine."

Christy slowly sat up, and tried to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, so she found that she stayed silent.

The brown haired farmer walked over to the bed, and sat down beside the girl. "I know exactly how you feel. I.. I made a mistake that cost me someone dear."

Christy sniffled a little. "You... you did?"

Sora nodded slowly. "Yes. Her name was Jennifer, and she was close to me. In fact, I loved her." As he spoke, the young farmer's eyes began to tear up. "But, I was too busy being someone she hated. I remember that she told me that, several times." The next thing that the silver haired girl knew, Sora was crying. "And, I was too stupid to see that I was driving her away from me! Finally, she told me that she was through with me! I tried to fix it, but in the end, she was heartbroken. I... I hated myself for what I did."

The farmer reached his hand into his pocket, and took out a tissue, wiping the tears off of his face. "You are the only person that I've told this to."

"I can tell," Christy said slowly. "I didn't know, Sora. Thank you for telling me that, but I still don't feel better."

With a sigh, the young girl stood up and started heading downstairs. As she reached the bottom step, she started to turn, but she froze the moment she saw Rock. She found herself backing up a little, and she sat down on the bottom step. She still looked sad, regretful and guilty, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Sora sat down beside the girl and nudged her gently. "Just say you're sorry."

"I... I want to, but I..." Christy sighed sadly and turned her gaze away from the farmer.

"Just try, Christy," Sora urged, giving the girl a smile. "Rock's not a bad guy. I'm sure he'll understand."

The silver haired girl looked toward Sora and nodded her head slowly. Gathering up the courage inside of her, she stood up, turned, and walked toward Rock. Because of her fear of having her apology rejected, she could feel her legs quivering underneath her. She almost lost her nerve, but she managed to keep moving forward. Due to her legs shaking, Christy fell to the floor, loud enough for the young man to hear her.

"Christy?" Rock bent down to the young girl on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Christy slowly shook her head. "Oh, Rock. I... I... I'm so sorry!" she suddenly blurted.

A shocked look filled the young man's eyes. "Um, well, its okay, Christy. Sora told me how you felt. I was a little mad at you for making me late to meet with Lumina, but..." He gave the silver haired girl a small smile, and then he wrapped her in a hug. "I forgive you, Christy."

With this, Christy couldn't help a small smile, and she could feel relief inside of her heart. Rock had forgiven her. She felt so much better now, having said that she was sorry and knowing that Rock understood the way she felt.

"Just, please, don't do that to me again."

Christy nodded slowly. "Of course, I promise to never use my Cute Guy Beam on you again."

"That's good," Rock said as he sighed with relief. "Lumina was really mad at me today."

The silver haired girl slowly pushed Rock off of her. "Is that all you can think about? I've felt bad for a long time... and all you can think about is Lumina?"

A puzzled expression crossed the young man's face. "But.. But I did say that I accept your apology!"

"Yes, you did," Christy agreed as she rose to her feet. "But, now, I don't even know if you mean it."

"But, I do!" Rock quickly protested as he got to his own two feet. "I really do accept your apology!"

Christy did not acknowledge Rock as she walked outside. After all she had been through; she couldn't help thinking that a little walk would do her some good.

* * *

The girl sighed as she gazed at the night sky, looking at the sparkling stars and the moon above her. After all of that walking around, she felt a little better. After all, she did apologize to Rock. It was his own decision whether or not he forgave her, even though she had been trying to trust his words that he did.

Even though she had a few friends here, at the moment, she felt like she was alone. Yes, Sora had been kind to her today. After all, he gave her the strength she needed to say that she was sorry to Rock. But, for some reason, that didn't stop the way she felt. Slowly, she opened her mouth and began to sing softly to herself.

"When I was alone as one

My eyes were as blind, I know.

Sky brilliant with blue elegance

I couldn't behold.

When I was alone as one

My heart was as ice, so cold.

Wind whispering sweet melodies

I could not behold."

A small sound caught Christy's attention, which caused her to look up. "Hello, my little servant. We meet again." A familiar man walked out of the darkness, standing directly in front of the girl.

"Drazil?" Christy questioned in surprise, backing up a couple of steps. She was startled to see this man that she didn't notice what he had just called her.

"Don't look so surprised," Drazil told the girl. "You should have known that we would be seeing each other again. Now, as for why I am here..."

"I know what you want with me," the silver haired girl interrupted, trying to look determined. "But, I told you last night that I won't help you!"

The man laughed when he heard the girl say that. "Again with that? You will help me, or you will suffer the consequences!" To make his point, he curled his left hand into a fist, and pounded it, hard, against the palm of his other hand. "Now, I need you to find a book for me."

Christy shook her head, trying to stand her ground. "No! I... I won't!"

"You will!" Drazil insisted. "Now, for this book, you will need to travel to the next town to retrieve it. I'm not sure of its description, but that doesn't really matter. Like the locket, you will be drawn to the magical energies coming from inside it. I'll give you two days to find this item." With those words, he stepped back into the darkness and seemed to disappear from sight.

"I refuse!" Christy yelled, wondering if Drazil could hear her or not. "There is no way that I will find that for you!"

Her yelling caught the attention of a blonde haired girl, who was wearing glasses. She walked over to the silver haired girl. "Do you need help with something?" she asked. "Who were you shouting at?"

Christy looked toward the other girl. She was a little surprised that the girl was there, but she didn't know what to say. "Oh... um... well..."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted," the girl apologized, hearing the hesitation in Christy's voice. "I can see that you are new here. My name is Flora."

The silver haired girl nodded slowly and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Flora."

"Are you returning to the Inn?" Flora inquired curiously.

"I was," Christy replied. "I'm staying there for a while, and..." She trailed off when she felt someone grabbing her wrist tightly. She turned her head slightly, discovering that the one that held her within his grasp was Drazil.

"Ask your friend to leave," Drazil whispered in her ear.

Christy grunted, wanting to try and pull herself free, but decided against it. "Um, Flora..."

"Do you know this man?" Flora asked as a look of concern crossed her face.

Drazil gave the girl a friendly smile and nodded. "Indeed, she does. She is a friend of mine. I have something that I need to ask her. Would you mind excusing us?"

The girl with the violet eyes nodded slowly. "Well, I suppose so. I'll see you later, Christy. I live and work in the mines, so please drop by for a visit, okay?" She turned and slowly left.

The moment that Flora was out of sight, Christy could feel Drazil tightening his hold on her wrist. "Y.. you heard me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." With barely any effort, he twisted the girl's arm behind her back, causing more pain to flow through her arm. "I will not tolerate your refusal to cooperate." He pushed her arm up higher, causing her to almost cry out.

Nearby, someone could see the distressed look on Christy's face, and he could see that she was in danger. Without thinking what could happen to him, he started looking around for a weapon he could use in order to save her.

Christy almost cried out in agony, but she managed to hold it back. "I... I don't care! I... already decided last night... that I won't help you!"

"You will," the man remarked, whispering in the girl's ear again. "Now, stop this foolishness. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if it's the only way. Like I said, you have two days." He started to twist her wrist in order to make his point clear. This caused Christy to gasp as tears of pain formed in her eyes.

"Hey you, leave her alone!" A familiar figure with blonde hair and brown eyes came out of the darkness and swung a large stick at the yellow eyed man.

"Rock, is that you?" Christy gasped in surprise.

Through Drazil easily deflected the young man's attack with his arm, he released his hold on the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Christy's friend!" Rock answered, holding the stick as if it were a sword. "I won't let you hurt her!"

At hearing these words, Christy realized that Rock really did forgive her. He just said that he was her friend, and she was sure he meant every word.

"Fool! I'll make you pay for that!" Drazil grabbed Rock by his shirt, easily lifting the young man off of the ground. His move was so sudden that it caused Rock to lose his hold of his stick.

Christy's blue eyes widened in alarm. "Rock! Leave him alone!"

Drazil laughed harshly as he looked toward the girl. "I'll leave this fool alone if you agree to carry out the task I told you about. However, if you refuse, he'll be eating through a straw for seasons!"

For a few seconds, Christy looked away. She didn't want to see Rock in any pain, but she didn't want to do what Drazil asked her. At this moment, she couldn't help wondering. That power of hers worked on Rock, but would it work on Drazil?

"I refuse!" she said as she raised her right hand and pointed it at Drazil. "Cute Guy Beam!"

When the girl started using her special skill, Drazil dropped Rock and started to mutter something under his breath. However, he couldn't seem to get out fast enough, finding that his muscles have locked up. "What sort of spell is this?"

Instead of answering, Christy and Rock ran off, in the direction of the Inn. After they were a safe distance away, Rock glanced over his shoulder. "Who is that?" he asked, huffing and puffing. "Why... why was he hurting you?"

"His name is Drazil," the silver haired girl explained slowly. "He says that he wants me to find these items for him, to help him achieve his ultimate plan. I keep telling him that I refuse and that's why he was hurting me just now. He was hoping that if he did, I would agree to his terms."

"I see. Are you okay?" Rock asked as a worried expression crossed his face.

Christy nodded a little. "I think so," she replied, holding onto her arm. "My arm is just a little sore." She winced a little, but it was obvious that she wasn't in too much pain.

"Good, I'm glad," the young man said with a smile. "Will you be okay for now?"

The silver haired girl smiled. "Yeah, I'll be back at the Inn shortly."

Rock returned the girl's smile and walked off, leaving the girl alone.

Christy sighed in relief. She felt really happy that Rock had forgiven her. The young man didn't know how relieved that made her feel. Now, instead of feeling that same guilt that she felt inside of her, she could feel happiness in her heart.

"Rock, I really am sorry," she said out loud, even though she knew the young man couldn't hear her. "And, I'm glad you understand that."

She was about to walk off when she felt someone's arm go around her throat and she was pulled toward someone's chest! She cried out in alarm and on instinct, she brought her hands up to try and pull the arm away from her.

"Why do you like making me so angry?" Drazil's voice demanded behind the girl. "That was very foolish of you, trying that little stunt!"

The girl was very surprised to hear the man's voice behind her. Obviously the Cute Guy Beam didn't work on him as well as she was hoping it did. This had not been a very good day.

"As I said, I want that book in two days. Now, quit the games and get me what I ask for!" The black haired man removed his arm from the girl's neck, and shoved her forward, hard, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

Christy slowly shook her head, and started to speak before Drazil could walk away. "I ref..."

"I don't wish to hear how you refuse again," the man interrupted. "It's giving me a headache! Now, do as you are told, and end this foolishness!"

Trying to gain her confidence back, Christy pushed herself to her feet, and quickly shook her head. "I'm not your servant! I don't have to do what you say!"

"That is where you are wrong, my little servant. I brought you here for a purpose, and you will serve me."

"I don't care! I'm not serving you!" Christy turned around, and started to walk away.

"You will serve me of your own will, or I will break you until you do!" Drazil warned the girl. "You don't want to go through any pain, do you, my little servant?"

The silver haired girl tried not to gulp when she heard that question. "I... I stand by what I said! I won't serve you!"

"As I told you, I do not wish to harm you, but I will if it will make you cooperate. You will go through more pain than you could possibly imagine. And, in the end, you will end up doing as I instruct."

Christy slowly shook her head. She did not wish to serve Drazil! She didn't care about his reasons for bringing her here, and his ultimate plans. Keeping her back turned to the man, she started to run away as fast as she could.

Drazil said nothing as he watched the girl's fleeing figure. He knew that she would do as she was told soon enough. With a cruel laugh, he turned around and walked off, deciding to leave the girl alone for the rest of the night.

Of course, tomorrow night was a different story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harvest Moon series, and neither does my co-author, Awesome Rapidash.

**AN: I know I'm in the wrong Harvest Moon game, but there will be spoilers for Kai's black heart event in More Friends of Mineral Town.**

Christy was sitting in the dining area on the first floor of the Inn. She sighed as she stared at her breakfast, which consisted of a pile of pancakes and a chocolate chip muffin. Her overall mood wasn't very happy, and it had nothing to do with the breakfast sitting before her. She may not be very fond of the food before her and eventually she was going to eat it, just not at that very moment.

What was bothering her was what had happened last night. As well as having seen Drazil again. She had no intention of serving him, but he had made it perfectly clear that he would hurt her, or the people she cared about, if she continued to refuse. She didn't know which felt worse; serving Drazil, or to stand up for what she believed in, and allow Drazil to continue to hurt her and her friends.

She was still picking at the food in front of her when Sora walked into the Inn. He saw the depressed look on the silver haired girl's face, and while he wondered what was bothering her, he decided he didn't need to know this time. Besides, he was sure that there was a way to cheer her up without even knowing what was troubling her.

"Hey, Christy," the farmer said as he sat down beside her. "Do you know what today is?"

The girl looked toward the young man, and a puzzled look crossed her face. "Is it Tuesday?"

Sora laughed a little bit when he heard the girl's answer. "No silly, It's Beach Opening Day! Do you want to go? It will be a lot of fun! We can relax on the beach, have a snow cone, and go swimming."

"A nice day on the beach does sound good," Christy agreed, allowing a small smile to cross her face. "Sure, I'll go."

"That's great! I'll see you there in a few hours, okay?" Sora grinned widely and waved as he walked out the door.

The blue eyed girl sighed happily as she considered Sora's words. She could picture it all clearly, except for the swimming part, since she couldn't swim. She could see other people at the beach as well, even though she still didn't know a lot of the people in the valley. The whole idea just sounded perfect; a way to forget about her troubles.

Still, she didn't have a swimsuit, so maybe she couldn't go swimming. But, she loved the idea of being down at the beach, even if all she did was sit down on the sand. Feeling slightly better, she had no trouble eating her breakfast.

* * *

Christy smiled at feeling the summer sun over her as she stood on the white sand. It was warm, but it was also quite soothing. Summer was always her favorite season, even though some days she would complain about it being too hot. 

She was grateful that Rock led the way to the beach, because she still didn't know her way around the valley. And, she was glad that they could still be friends too. Thinking back on it, she felt a little silly, because she only assumed that the young man would start hating her.

Since she didn't have a bathing suit, Christy stayed on the beach and watched Sora swimming in the water. Truthfully, she wished she could join in. All she could feel of the cold water was the foam that went around her bare feet. But, she didn't mind that much.

Suddenly, she noticed Sora looking in her direction. The young farmer winked at her, and started to swim toward two people. She recognized both of them, but she only really met one; they were Rock and Lumina.

She couldn't help giggling when she saw the reason why Sora was headed their way. The young man started to splash the two with the cold, ocean water, and soon, the other two started to join in. It looked like they were having a lot of fun.

After a while of splashing, a truce was called, and the three swam back to shore. Rock smiled as he pulled Lumina in front of the silver haired girl. "Christy, this is my friend, Lumina. She lives with her Grandma Romana in this big villa on the other side of the valley."

"It's nice to meet you, Christy," Lumina said warmly as the four young people walked on the beach.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lumina," Christy remarked. "Rock mentioned you quite a bit yesterday. Oh, I am very sorry about yesterday. It was my fault Rock was late. I mean... I let my temper get the better of me and..." she trailed off, because even just thinking about what she did made her feel guilty.

"Rock told me about what happened," the brown haired girl replied, smiling back at Christy. "He said it was all a misunderstanding. So, don't worry about it."

After a while of talking, Sora suggested that they should get a snow cone. Everyone agreed that was a yummy idea, so they headed toward the snack shack. They had to wait in a line for at least five minutes before they finally got up there. The young man running the shack had tan skin, and he was wearing a purple bandanna, but he seemed depressed about something for some reason.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Sora questioned, looking at the young man. "Are you okay?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just... earlier, I was on the phone with my dad and..."

Christy couldn't help titling her head, and she glanced over at the farmer. Sora pulled the silver haired girl closer and whispered in her ear, "Kai doesn't get along well with his parents. He told me this last summer. He really wants to be a chef, but they don't seem to approve of that."

"Oh, I see." The girl looked over at Kai, feeling a little sorry for him. Sure, she had her own squabbles with her parents, but things usually turned out well. As far as she knew, her parents wanted her to be happy, and to follow her dreams, no matter what. It didn't sound fair that Kai had a dream of his own, and his parents didn't want him to be what he wanted to be.

Kai must have overheard what Sora said, because the young man sighed. "Tell me, do you think it's bad for a person not to like their parents?"

Christy shook her head. "I do think it's sad," she admitted, "But, I don't think it's bad."

"Do you really think so?" The tan young man was puzzled to hear Christy's words. "My parents are so terrible so I usually come here, or Mineral Town, to get away from them for a while."

"I can't say I completely understand how you feel, but I hope things get better for you," Christy said softly. "And, I think you should follow your dreams. If you want to be a chef, I think you should go for it."

* * *

As the sky darkened overhead, Christy couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. Her day at the beach was exactly what she needed, and she was grateful that Sora suggested it. The young farmer and Kai were walking with her back the Inn. Rock would have gone, but he wanted to spend more time with Lumina. 

Kai asked a little bit about Christy's family on the way. The silver haired girl didn't mind talking about them, but both boys noticed how sad she was as she did. They couldn't understand why, so they asked her about it. All she was willing to tell them was that she was very far away from her home, and even though she missed them horribly, she felt like she would probably never return to them.

Sora was about to ask Christy further, but he stopped when something caught his attention. "Did you hear that? It sounded like it came from in front of us!"

Kai nodded in agreement. "I heard it too."

Christy shook her head as she took a few steps forward, away from the two boys without thinking. She knew who it was, but she didn't want it to be. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

Her hopes were dashed when Drazil stepped out from behind a large tree. "Well, it seems we meet again, my little servant."

Sora and Kai eyed each other, repeating the man's last two words. They couldn't believe what Drazil just called her!

Christy turned her back on Drazil, and attempted to walk back to the two young men. "I told you last night that I am not your servant! I'm not getting that book for you! I refuse to do it!"

"Do not irritate me with your insolence!" Drazil warned, taking one step toward the young girl. "You shall retrieve that book!"

Christy shook her head, trying to control the fear she felt in her heart. "No! I... I'm not doing it!"

A gasp of pain escaped Christy's lips when she felt her right arm being grabbed and pulled behind her in a rough manner. "I told you not to disobey me! Now are you going to be a good little servant, or shall I break your arm?" Drazil threatened, tightening his hold on the girl's arm.

"Let go of her!" Kai yelled, looking like he was ready to attack the man.

The young farmer standing beside Kai had a similar look on his face. "You're hurting her!" he cried, noticing the look of pain on the silver haired girl's face.

"Of course I am!" Drazil agreed, keeping a firm grip on the girl's arm. "I'll break her spirit if I must, and she will serve me! If you fools value your lives, you shouldn't interfere!"

"You will never break my spirit, Drazil!" Christy tried to sound determined as she spoke, but she was having difficulty. "I won't serve you!"

Drazil twisted the girl's wrist along with her arm further up her back, causing her to cry out in agony, and tears began to flow out of her eyes. "You will serve me, or else!"

Sora growled, and charged toward Drazil. "Leave her alone!" After a few seconds, Kai also ran toward the man. He may not have known Christy very long, but he couldn't just leave the poor girl in his clutches like that!

Drazil saw the two coming in his direction, and he was able to deflect their attacks without any trouble, sending the two sprawling to the dirt of the path.

"Sora! Kai!" Christy shouted in alarm.

"Those fools are the very least of your concerns, my little servant," Drazil remarked. "No, instead, you should be worrying more about yourself!"

The two young men slowly pushed themselves to their feet, looking toward Christy and Drazil. "Let go of her already!" Sora yelled angrily. "Leave her alone!"

Drazil ignored the farmer's comment, keeping his attention on the young girl. "So, what is your choice? Will you serve me faithfully, or must I convince you further?"

"Don't ignore us!" Kai shouted. "You heard Sora! Leave her alone! She doesn't have to serve you!"

"Fool! She is destined to do this!" Drazil looked toward Kai as he spoke. "The legend says so!"

"L... legend?" Christy gasped in both surprise and pain. "W... wait a second! What legend?"

"At the moment, that is of little importance to you," the man said, tightening his hold on the girl's arm. "Now, make your choice. Are you going to serve me faithfully?"

The silver haired girl fell silent for a moment. She could tell that Sora and Kai were about rush in and attack Drazil again, but she didn't want them to get hurt! And the pain that went through her arm was becoming unbearable.

"C... can't I have a little more time? I'll tell you tomorrow night."

"I will give you until this time tomorrow," Drazil replied. "However, I expect you to have the book with you then. Fail and you will experience more pain than you've ever imagined!"

To accentuate his point the wizard flung Christy to her knees. He laughed as he looked down at Christy's tear stained face. "Yes, that's where you belong, on your knees my little servant!" Drazil then looked back at Sora and Kai. "You had best forget about this girl. She belongs to me!"

As the man began to walk away he glanced back at Christy, who was still on her knees. "Remember to have the book when we meet tomorrow. I do not care where we meet, just have that book!" With those words, Drazil disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you okay, Christy?" Sora asked as he and Kai rushed up to the silver haired girl.

Christy nodded slowly, rubbing her sore arm. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you two?"

"We're fine," Kai remarked, trying to wave off Christy's concern. "Who was that man? And why did he call you his little servant?"

"I don't completely understand either," the blue eyed girl confessed. "But his name is Drazil. He wants me to find some things for him, and he's been trying to get him to serve him for the past couple of days. I keep refusing, but he keeps saying I have no choice but to serve him. It all began that night, when I thought I saw him at the bar."

At that point, she started to explain about what happened that night, and what happened the last two nights as well. Sora and Kai listened to everything she said. It felt good to be able to talk about it. As they started to walk off toward the Inn again, Christy was startled by Sora's next suggestion.

* * *

Christy laid down on her bed, not feeling completely sure of herself. Since it was a book she was looking for, Sora suggested she should go to the library in Mineral Town. He kept saying that Mary would probably understand if she had to take one of the books. However, Christy didn't know if she could get the item. Sora figured it would be a good idea, because she could get the book and then protect it from Drazil. 

But, she was also worried about what would happen tomorrow night. Sora got this bright idea about setting a trap, since they were no match for Drazil physically, so they were going to try and outsmart him. She wasn't completely sure if it was a good idea. All she could do was wait and see what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My co-author and I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

Christy sat down on the rug in her room, placing supplies in a backpack. They mainly consisted of food and water, considering she didn't know how far Mineral Town was and how long it would take to reach it. Earlier, she asked Nami for directions to the neighboring village; because she remembered the redhead had said that she was a traveler. Nami didn't mind telling Christy the way, but was curious why she wanted to travel there for the day. The silver haired girl didn't really have much of an answer, so she told her not to worry about it.

When she was done packing, she slipped her arms through the leather straps of the backpack and rose to her feet. She tried to hide her nervousness as she headed out into the hallway and down the stairs. During breakfast, Sora came to the Inn to check up on her, and he said that she needed to have confidence and faith. While she thanked the young farmer for his words toward her, she had to admit that she didn't feel confident at all.

Glancing toward her right, Christy noticed Ruby behind the counter and she smiled at her. "I'm going to Mineral Town for the day, but I should be back later tonight," she told the woman.

Ruby smiled back. "I see." Her smiled wilted to a look of concern when she saw the girl's expression. Now, instead of grinning at her, she appeared afraid about something. "Is there a problem, Christy?"

Christy realized that the innkeeper saw the fear in her eyes, and she put on her best reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ruby. It's nothing."

"If you say so, dear," Ruby remarked. She could tell that something was deeply troubling the young girl, but she decided it was better not to ask her about it. "Have a safe trip, dear."

The silver haired girl nodded her head. "I will. Thank you, Ruby." She turned in her steps toward the front door, trying to suppress her fear.

* * *

Sora headed towards the Turtle Pond, holding a shovel in his right hand, and resting it on his shoulder. Walking behind him were Rock and Kai, who was holding some rope and a net between them. They had asked if they could help the farmer in setting the traps for Drazil. Business was slow at the snack shack right now, so Kai didn't mind helping the farmer. As for Rock, he had nothing better to do, and when he heard what Drazil did last night, it seemed to motivate him to do something about it. 

The brown eyed farmer looked over his shoulder to look at the other two. "Thanks for offering to help, you two," he said as a small smile crossed his face. "With your help, we should be ready by the time Christy comes back with that book."

"It's no problem, Sora," Kai replied. He couldn't help thinking back to yesterday, and what Drazil had done. He didn't like the idea of that man calling Christy 'his little servant', and he hated the way he treated her too.

A look of determination had crossed Rock's face. "Yeah, we'll teach that man not to mess with us!"

Sora nodded and turned his gaze back in front of him. He was determined to end Christy's troubles with Drazil that very night. As the boys started to set the traps, he couldn't help wondering how Christy was doing right then.

* * *

It had taken a while, but the silver haired girl finally made it to Mineral Town. She managed to smile, even though she wasn't completely happy. Truthfully, she wanted to turn around and head back to the valley, and forget about getting that book. However, she knew that wasn't an option right now. 

A thoughtful look filled Christy's ice blue eyes as she walked down the road, looking for the library. She didn't know how close she was, as she passed by the clinic and the supermarket. She looked on as a girl with orange hair in a ponytail was coming in her direction.

"Excuse me," she called to the girl. "I'm looking for the library."

The girl turned her gaze to the silver haired girl and smiled. "The library is straight ahead. It's part of the home at the end of the road." A curious look sparkled in the girl's blue eyes. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Christy admitted with a nod of her head. "I'm staying at the Inn in the valley, and thought I would visit this village today. My name is Christy."

"I'm Ann," the girl introduced with a kind smile. "My dad owns the Inn in this town. Stop by for a drink before you head back, if you like."

Christy nodded slowly. "I'll think about it," she replied. "Thank you." The silver haired girl waved goodbye to Ann, and continued down the stone road to the library.

After walking for a few more minutes, Christy spotted the library. It appeared to be connected to the house that was nearby, just like Ann said it was. The young girl took in a deep breath as she opened the door and walked inside. The second she did, she could feel a familiar magnetic pull coming from the second floor.

"Hello and welcome to the Reading Tower!" a girl's voice called cheerfully as the library door closed behind Christy. The silver haired girl turned her head, seeing a girl standing behind a desk, with long black hair that was braided at the bottom and black eyes could be seen behind her glasses. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a certain book," Christy explained while managing to stay put. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Not at all!" the girl replied. "Please feel free to look around all you like. If you need help, just ask me. My name is Mary."

The girl with the ice blue eyes smiled when she heard that, remembering that Sora had mentioned her name last night. "It's nice to meet you, Mary. My name is Christy."

After their introductions, Christy turned her steps toward the second floor and moved up the stairs. It had taken a lot of effort on her part to not move until then. She could feel the magical energies from the book, as if it was calling out to her, telling her to find it.

Christy walked along the tiled floor of the library's second floor, walking past a few bookshelves, allowing the energies to direct her toward it. Stopping in front of the bookcase on the far left side, the girl discovered the source of the pull; a white covered book with silver markings swirling all over and a large blue gem right in the center.

She could tell with one look that this book was the one that Drazil was seeking. But, she couldn't help frowning. Again, she was hit with a feeling of familiarity, as it felt like she had seen this book before, and felt these same magical energies. Still, she couldn't understand how this could be the case, as she had never seen this book until now.

Slowly, holding the book in her hands, she walked downstairs. She was slightly nervous, wondering how she was going to convince Mary to let her keep the book. Seeing that the other girl had not moved from her spot behind the counter, she moved toward her.

"Did you find something you like?" Mary asked the girl as she approached.

"Yes, actually," Christy answered slowly, showing the book that she found on the second floor.

The librarian gazed at the book in Christy's hands, and a look of puzzlement crossed her face. "I don't think I've seen this book before."

"Really?" the silver haired girl questioned, looking equally confused. "But, you should know all of the books in your library, right? I mean, I found this on the second floor."

"Normally, I'd agree with you," the girl with the glasses replied. "However, I'm positive that I've never seen that book before. I can't explain why it was here, though."

Hearing those words gave Christy the courage to ask, "Would it be okay if I kept it, then?"

"I suppose so," the black haired girl said with a nod of her head. "Considering I don't know if the book even belongs here in the first place."

Christy's ice blue eyes sparkled happily as a smile crossed her face. "Thank you, Mary. I appreciate that."

After saying their goodbyes, the silver haired girl walked back out into the fresh air. She stopped for a moment, considering Ann's earlier proposal for a drink at her father's Inn. But, one glance at the book in her hands told her that she probably shouldn't right now, and she should head back into the valley. With a sigh, she checked her supplies, to see what she had left, and then headed back to the valley.

* * *

Night had descended on the valley a couple of hours ago. The sounds of crickets chirping could be heard in the air, but that sound alone was not enough to ease Christy's fear. At the moment, she was standing near Turtle Pond, on the other side of a pitfall trap that the boys dug earlier that day, which was cleverly covered. For the trap to work, the girl had to be the bait in order to catch him. 

Christy gulped, trying to control her shivers as she looked towards the night sky. Usually, looking at the stars would be enough to calm her down, but not tonight. She didn't even know if this trap was going to catch Drazil, and even though Sora was hiding nearby, that didn't stop her from feeling the way she did.

Dropping her gaze, she looked out in front of her, noticing a familiar man coming out of the darkness. At this point, she couldn't help thinking how odd it was that he could find her so easily, because neither one of them had set a specific spot to meet. Yet here he was now.

"Have you brought what I asked you to bring?" Drazil inquired as he stood a few feet away from the girl.

Christy nodded slowly, and showed the white covered book tucked under her left arm. "Yes, I brought the book."

Seeing the item caused the man to smile slightly. "Very good, my little servant." He stepped toward the girl, intending on taking the book from her. The moment he stepped over the cleverly hidden trap, he disappeared into the hole.

His angry voice floated out of the hole and into Christy's ears. "What is this?! How dare you do something like this to me!"

Sora ran out of his hiding place toward the girl. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Christy nodded slowly and followed after the farmer. She hadn't even been running for a long time, and yet she was already taking in large gulps of air. "You know... Sora... I don't think that... this was a good idea," the girl said slowly, breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned back. "We trapped him! We just have to figure out what to do with him."

She was unable to answer, and found herself falling behind the young farmer. Her legs began to ache and burn, and the next thing she knew she collapsed to the grass underneath her feet. As she tried to get her bearings, she looked behind her and gasped in alarm. She was surprised to see that Drazil was quickly catching up to her. How in the world did he get out of that hole so quickly?!

When Sora looked over his shoulder, he noticed that Christy was no longer running behind him. He spun around and rushed back the way he came. When he caught back up to where Christy had fallen, he noticed that Drazil had grabbed her, easily lifting the petite girl from the ground, and snatching the book from her grasp.

"You fools!" he shouted, his voice filled with rage. "How dare you pull a stunt like that! You will pay for this!"

Christy shivered in Drazil's grasp as she took another deep breath. What she really wanted to do was to break free and use her Cute Guy Beam on the man, but she had a feeling that she didn't have the energy to use the skill.

"Hey, Drazil!" Sora called, sounding desperate. "I was the one who set that trap for you! Your fight is with me!"

Drazil was extremely angry and he was not thinking clearly. He dropped the girl to the ground, and started to walk toward the farmer. When the man got close enough, Sora pulled a rope that was hidden nearby, which dropped a large, heavy net on him. "Another trap? You fools can't stop me!"

Christy was slightly surprised to see the net over Drazil, because she had only been informed of the pitfall trap. But, she watched in horror as the man chanted under his breath, and he teleported out of the net.

"That can't be!" Sora gasped in shock. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard! I can easily use magic. A teleportation spell is one of the more basic spells." After his explanation, the wizard turned his attention to Christy and glared at her. "If I did not need you to retrieve the items for me, I would end your life! Do not ever try such a stunt again! Do you understand me?!"

The silver haired girl gulped, and unable to come up with a response, she just nodded weakly.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow night, my little servant." Drazil give the girl one last angry stare before he disappeared into the darkness.

Christy sighed a little and glanced toward Sora. She noticed a look of sadness and guilt on the farmer's face as he came closer to her. "Sora, don't blame yourself. I'm okay."

"Now you are," he said softly. "But those traps were my idea. I'm sorry you had to go through that. To top it off, you lost the book, too!"

"That's true," Christy murmured with a nod of her head. "I still don't want to serve him, or gather those items he wants me to get. But, he's too strong, and he has magic too." At this point, the girl nodded slowly as an idea filled her head. "I really hate to do this, but right now, there is only one thing I can do."

* * *

Christy stood on the cobblestone road, waiting for Drazil to arrive, looking toward the night sky as she did the night before. Truthfully, she was dreading this for the whole day, and more than just for her. Her friends, the ones who knew about Drazil, had expressed their concern about doing this, but they agreed that it would keep them from getting hurt for now, and her as well. 

She didn't have to wait long until the wizard stepped out of the darkness in front of her. "So, have you considered serving me yet?"

The silver haired girl managed to stay put in one spot, instead of backing up like she usually would. "I have done some thinking since last night, and I've realized that I was foolish to challenge you. And so, I have decided to serve you."

Drazil seemed a little unsure as he stared at the girl in front of him. This was rather strange. For the past few nights, she had been resisting him, and telling him that she was not his servant. "I see. In that case, drop to your knees when you address me! Furthermore, you shall refer to me as Master! Do you understand?"

Christy nodded her head, as she dropped to her knees in front of the wizard, as if she was kneeling. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"I'm glad to see that you have finally come to your senses and realized that it is useless to resist your destiny!" He walked toward the girl, looking down at her. "I hope that you have no plans of deceiving me."

"You have nothing to fear, Master," Christy said slowly, keeping her eyes toward the ground. "I do not have any plans of that kind. Even if I did, it probably wouldn't do me any good."

"You are correct." Drazil kept his gaze upon the silver haired girl. He still wasn't completely sure he trusted the girl. "Now then, my little servant, I wish to hear you swear your loyalty to me."

The blue eyed girl nodded a little. "I understand. I, Christy, swear my loyalty to you, Master."

"Louder!" Drazil commanded. "I want to hear you say it like you mean it! Now, say it again!"

"Yes, Master!" Christy said, raising her voice. She tried to say the next part as if she meant every single word that she was saying. "I, Christy, swear my loyalty to you, Master!"

A satisfied smile appeared on the wizard's face. "Yes that was much better, my little servant! So are you ready to complete the tasks I assign you without an argument?"

"Yes, Master," Christy answered. "I shall complete the tasks you give me, and I will no longer protest or resist."

That was exactly what Drazil wanted to hear. "Very good. As it is, I have a task for you right now. You will go to the local mine, and recover a gem. As before I don't know the exact description of the item, but it should draw you toward it, like the others have. Do you understand, my little servant?"

"Yes, Master. I understand completely."

"Good." He didn't know if she was being sincere, or if she really was plotting against him, so he decided to shorten the time limit to find this next item. "Now, in a show of loyalty, you will recover the item by this time tomorrow! Do not fail at this task, my little servant!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series

**AN: It's been a little while since I updated this story. I've been meaning to update for a long time now, so that's what I decided to do.**

Early the following morning, Christy walked over to Rose Farm. The silver haired girl noticed that Sora was busy doing his morning chores, so she decided not to bother him just yet. Instead, she found herself watching with interest. This was the first time in her life she had ever watched anyone work on a farm.

Despite her interest, she was clearly worried. She had to find a gem in the mines, and she only had one day to find it. Even though she would feel the pull of the item as she got closer, she was sure that the odds were against her.

Sora smiled when he saw the girl nearby. "Hey, Christy, I'm almost done! Just give me a minute."

Christy nodded. "No rush!" she called.

The farmer was done after a few more minutes, and went to go see his visitor. "Well, that's that. I'll worry about my crops later. So, how did it go last night with Drazil?"

The silver haired girl ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I think it went well. But, I don't think he trusts me."

"I suppose that's understandable," the brown haired farmer said with a sigh. "After all, you've been pretty resistant up till now. Are you sure this is a good idea, though?"

"Honestly, no," Christy confessed. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't do anything that he said to me. But, I really have no choice right now. But, I haven't given up yet. If I find a way to get out, I will start resisting again."

Sora nodded. "I see. And don't worry, Christy. I'll be here with you. Rock and Kai are here for you as well. So, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask!"

The blue eyed girl smiled happily. "Thank you, Sora. In fact, I'm going to need your help right now. Drazil told me the next item I need to get is in the mines. And, I have no idea where the mines are."

Sora smiled a bit. "I see. Well, I can take you there if you'd like."

For a moment, Christy seemed a little unsure. She didn't know what would happen if the brown haired farmer helped her out. But, as she stopped to think about it, Drazil never said anything about anyone else helping her. With that thought in mind, the silver haired girl smiled. "I would be grateful if you did. Thank you, Sora."

Sora just grinned back at the other girl. "Oh, it's not problem at all, Christy. Just let me get a few things, and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Christy tried to smile as she walked side by side with Sora. It was a beautiful summer day, with a few clouds in the sky. A slight breeze was blowing, yet she wasn't feeling better. Maybe it was because she gave up so quickly to Drazil. Even though she said she would try to resist when she found a way to do so, would she still make good on that promise? Or would she go against her word?

"Don't worry, Christy," Sora said reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will be okay. You need to believe in yourself more."

The silver haired girl smiled back gratefully. "Thank you, Sora. I needed that." She continued to grin as they walked past Vesta's farm, and then turned to their left, walking up the path to the mine

Christy followed Sora to the opening of the mine, which wasn't too far away from a nearby tent. According to Sora, Flora and Carter lived in the tent close to the mines. The silver haired girl felt sorry for Flora, even though she only met the girl for a few minutes. It must be awful to live in a tent, but Sora assured Christy that Flora was used to it. But sometimes she does complain that she can't do any fancy cooking because of it.

"Hello, Sora!" Flora called with a wave as the two walked inside. "And… your name was Christy, right? Did things go well between you and your friend?"

Sora gave the girl beside him a quizzical look. "Your friend? What's she talking about, Christy?"

"She's talking about Drazil. I met Flora briefly, only to have Drazil appear a moment later. He told her that he was my friend, and he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, that's right. That's why I want to know how that went."

Christy sighed and looked toward Sora. "Should I… tell her?"

"Tell me what?" questioned the archeologist girl.

Sora looked a bit unsure. "That's up to you, really."

Before Flora could repeat her question, Christy nodded slowly and took a step forward. "Well, if I have to be honest, he's not my friend. In fact, when you left, he hurt me."

Flora found herself crossing her arms. "And you didn't try to defend yourself? Would you like me to teach you? I may not look like it, but I am a black belt!"

The silver haired girl shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think so. Even with your help, I don't think it would be a good idea. Thanks anyway, though."

Sora looked at the silver haired girl, seeing the uneasiness in her ice blue eyes. He noticed that Carter wasn't in the mines currently, so he pulled the blonde haired girl to the side, and explained in a whisper what Christy's problem was. He even told her all he could about that man named Drazil, and how he considered Christy his servant. She was even more appalled to hear this, but Sora insisted that Christy didn't want to do anything against Drazil right now. She didn't want to get her, and her friends, hurt. Flora didn't look happy about that, but she had no choice.

"Sora says you are looking for jewel of some kind," Flora said slowly, deciding she didn't have to say anything to Christy about how she felt about Drazil. She wasn't exactly soft about it.

"Yes," the silver haired girl said, just as slowly. "A purple jewel, I was told."

"Sounds like you may be after a Purple Wonderful," Flora suggested thoughtfully.

Christy shook her head. "I doubt it," she murmured "But, we'll see, I guess."

Sora nodded and showed Christy even deeper into the mines. The silver haired girl didn't want to admit it, but the mines were already giving her the creeps. The farmer just smiled reassuringly to the girl.

Every now and then, Sora would ask her if she could feel the magical energies, but Christy would say no. She was beginning to get discouraged the further in they went. Every now and then, they would stop to eat a little something. However, they had no idea how much time they had left.

"If we don't find it soon, I'm going to be in big trouble," Christy fretted nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Christy. I'm sure we still have plenty of time," Sora said with a smile. After walking for a few minutes, the farmer looked at her. At first, from seeing the look in her eyes, he decided he wasn't going to ask her again. Then he heard her gasp in surprise. "Do you feel something now?"

The silver haired girl nodded. "Yeah, follow me." She walked in front of the farmer boy and took the lead. Sora followed the girl through the mines, but could sense she was still very uneasy. He could understand that, and at the moment, he didn't have any words of reassurance for her.

After a few more minutes of walking, Christy came to a stop. She looked around, even though all she could see around her was dirt and rocks. "It should be right here. The feeling is so strong right here."

Sora nodded slowly and took the hoe out of the rucksack that was on his back. While it was good for tiling the soil, it was also pretty good for digging in the mines. Christy watched as the farmer boy continued to dig at the spot she pointed out. After a moment of digging, a sparkle caught Christy's eyes.

The moment she saw it, she knelt down and started digging with her hands. She could feel the dirt going under her nails, but she would clean it up later. It didn't take her long to pull the jewel into her hands. She smiled to herself as she stared at purple jewel. It was so beautiful to look at and familiar looking too.

Then her smile wilted to a frown as she remembered that she had to give this item to Drazil. She hated the idea so much, but at the moment, she wasn't giving herself a choice. First they would get out of the mine, clean themselves off, and wait until nightfall, where she knew she would see her Master Drazil.

Master Drazil. If there was one thing she hated more about this situation was referring to that man as her Master. But, she knew she had to keep a stiff upper lip, and keep quiet about how she really felt. At least that is, until she found a way out, and she had no idea when that would be.

"That looks pretty," Sora said with a big smile. Then a look of concern filled his brown eyes when he looked at her expression. "Are you okay, Christy?"

The silver haired girl nodded a little. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Let's get out of here, Sora."

* * *

Night had fallen over the valley as it usually did and Christy waited for Drazil to show. She looked at the stars in the sky, like she had done before. They were so beautiful, yet for some reason, she still wasn't happy or even reassured.

It didn't take long for a tall man with jet black hair to appear. The moment she saw him, Christy went to down to her knees, kneeling in the presence of the man. She wanted to stand back up, but like it or not, she had to play the part as a servant to her master.

Drazil looked at Christy carefully, keeping a few feet away from the girl. "Have you brought me the requested item?"

The silver haired girl nodded slowly, but kept her eyes toward the ground. She held up her hands, presenting the jewel to the man in front her. "Yes, Master. Here it is."

Drazil smiled, but he still didn't trust the girl at the moment. "Good. Now stand. Approach me then present it."

Nodding in understanding, Christy rose to her feet. "As you command," she said as she walked toward Drazil. She hoped that the man noticed that there was nothing around him. No pitfall traps, no nets, or any other traps. As soon as she was in front of him, she kneeled down once more and presented the item. "I can understand why you distrust me, Master. I know I haven't been as loyal as I could have been. But, as I said before, I realize now how foolish I had been."

"I see." Drazil reached out and removed the gem from Christy's outstretched hands. "I'm pleased with you, my little servant. You've finally realized your place. And, I am even more pleased that you accomplished this task in the manner that you did. The next item has yet to reveal itself, so for now, you may go. But, remember this; nothing else matters to you, except the completion of your tasks!"

"Understood, Master," Christy said slowly. "I understand that now, and I won't forget that."

"Good, I hope not. You may leave now."

The silver haired girl nodded her head and rose to her feet again. "Yes, Master." She turned around to leave, about to head back to the Inn. She may as well get as much sleep as she could right now. Either she had to wait for tomorrow night, as he came every night so far, or she had to wait for the next item to reveal itself.

"What does he mean by reveal itself anyway? That's the only thing I really don't understand. I wish I knew more about that legend too." Just as she was about to turn down the road, she noticed Sora standing there. She didn't expect to see the farmer boy, so she gasped in surprise. "Oh, Sora!"

Sora smiled to the girl. "Sorry if I surprised you. But, I… um…. I wanted to give you something." Feeling a blush enter his cheeks, he took something else from behind his back, holding it out toward the silver haired girl.

Another gasp escaped her lips, but for a very different reason. In Sora's hand was lovely rainbow butterfly charm, attached on a sparkling silver chain, long enough to be a necklace. "Oh my gosh! It… it's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Sora agreed as he unfastened the chain and placed it around the girl's neck. "I have no need for something like this. But, when I thought about it, I thought it would look good on you. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Sora," Christy said slowly. "It was really nice of you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," the farm boy answered, unable to control the blush he could still feel in his cheeks. "Where are you headed?"

"Well, I was going back to the Inn," the girl started to say.

"Wouldn't you like to go to the Goddess Spring for a while?" Sora suggested, as he looked into the girl's pretty ice blue eyes. "I could go with you, if you want some company."

Christy smiled a little. "Thank you. That does sound very nice."

Sora returned the smile and led her to the Goddess Pond. It was a nice night that Christy could stay up for a little while longer. But that didn't mean that she was happy yet. She sighed when they finally reached the pond and they sat by the shimmering pool.

"Well, things seem to be going well. Drazil said that he was pleased with me, and I'm guessing he will contact me when the next item reveals itself. I'm still not sure what he means by that. And, I still don't know what is going on."

"It does seem very mysterious, doesn't it?" the farmer boy asked, looking in the girl's direction. "Do you think Drazil will explain anything to you, now that you have agreed to cooperate with him?"

"I'm not sure," Christy said thoughtfully. "When I asked before, he told me that the knowledge is unimportant to me. But, I just wish I knew, even just a little bit. I could try to ask him. I just may not get an answer."

Sora started to rub his chin. "I see. But, it seems to me that you might be more willing to help if you understood the situation better. But, if you do decide to ask him, please be careful."

The blue eyed girl nodded her head. "I will, Sora. I promise."

For a few minutes, the two just sat by the pond in silence. After a little while though, Christy found that she could no longer stay quiet. She found herself singing a song. She thought she was being quiet about it, but didn't realize how carefully Sora was listening.

The song was simple to sing, but the song was so lovely. This caused Sora to smile at her. "You have a beautiful voice! It sounds like angels."

For a second, Christy looked surprised. "Do you… do you really think so?"

"I sure do. So please, sing some more."

The silver haired girl smiled, and accepted Sora's offer. She continued to sing a lovely melody, for a moment, all of her fear seemed to wash away. She was happy that she had friends that were willing to help her out.


End file.
